yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Şablon:Metakutu
}| } }}}/ } } }| } }} }| } }}}/ } } }| } }} }| } }}}/ } } }| } }} }| } }}}/ } } }| } }} }| } }}}/ } } }| } }} }| } }}}/ } } }| } }} }| } }}}/ } } }| } }} }| } }}}/ } } }| } }} }| } }}}/ } } }| } }} }| } }} }| } }} }| } }} }| } }} }| } }} }| } }} }| } }} }| } }} }| } }} Utilització Plantilla pensada per a usar-la en l'espai de noms Viquipèdia, Ajuda, Usuaris i Portals. Es prega no usar-la en els articles i en les categories. Permet incloure metacaixes (vegeu la Portada), amb una pestanya preseleccionada. Per a pestanyes aleatòries, cal usar la plantilla . Caldrà crear subpàgines per a cada combinació de pestanyes existent, per a permetre que la metacaixa sigui funcional per als navegadors que no disposen de JavaScript. Paràmetres; id -> id de caixa (de 0 a 9, valor per defecte=0), ha de ser únic i correlatiu dins d'una pàgina no cal omplir-lo si només tenim una metacaixa a la pàgina bticona1 -> Si es vol posar una icona davant de l'etiqueta botó 1 bticona2 -> Si es vol posar una icona davant de l'etiqueta botó 2 ... bticona9 -> Si es vol posar una icona davant de l'etiqueta botó 9 bt1 -> Etiqueta botó 1 bt2 -> Etiqueta botó 2 ... bt9 -> Etiqueta botó 9 ps1 -> Contingut pestanya 1 ps2 -> Contingut pestanya 2 ... ps9 -> Contingut pestanya 9 sel -> Pestanya seleccionada, del 1 al 9 per a mostrar-ne una per defecte 0 o no omplir el paràmetre per canviar la pestanya aleatòriament cada vegada que es carrega la pàgina. color -> "Verd", "Vermell", "Blau", "Groc", "Lila" o "Taronja" de moment (si es deixa en blanc, serà lila) PageName -> Ens permet redirigir les pestanyes a una URL per navegadors sense JavaScript urlPrev -> Ens permet redirigir les pestanyes a una URL per navegadors sense JavaScript urlPost -> Ens permet redirigir les pestanyes a una URL per navegadors sense JavaScript Kullanma talimatı Kod örneği Netice Com incloure aquesta plantilla en altres wikis *Cal que el vostre wiki suporti les ParserFunctions (Funcionen en tots els projectes de a fundació wikimedia). *Cal que copieu aquesta plantila a la vostra viquipèdia *Per a veure-la correctament, cal que copieu la secció dels estils de MediaWiki:Common.css corresponent a la Plantilla:MetaCaixa *Per a que funcioni, cal també copiar la secció corresponent de MediaWiki:Common.js. How can I include this Template in my wiki? *First of all, you must be sysop or you must apply help to a sysop, in order to edit MediaWiki pages. *Your wiki must support ParserFunctions (Parser Functions work well in all Wikimedia Fundation Projects) *Copy this Template to your Wikipedia or other project and adapt it into your language ("Metacaixa" can be translated to "Metabox" in English). *In order to see this Template, you must copy style section from MediaWiki:Common.css. Copy from /*HERE STARTS "METABOX" COLOUR-SCHEMES*/ to /*HERE FINISHES "METABOX" COLOUR-SCHEMES*/. These codes are ranges of colours used in Metaboxes. For the moment, there are 6 ranges available: "Lila" means "Lilac" (this colour is by default), "Verd" means "Green", "Vermell" means "Red", "Blau" means "Blue", "Groc" means "Yellow" and "Taronja" means "Orange"; but you can create new ranges with adapting current range codes with new colour shades. *So that this template can work, you must copy also working-code section from MediaWiki:Common.js. Copy from /*HERE STARTS THE WORKING-CODE OF "METABOXES"*/ to /*HERE FINISHES THE WORKING-CODE OF "METABOXES"*/. *Then, adapt codes into your language. Here below you can find possible translations in English of variable codes in Catalan. Possible translations in English of variable codes *mcBotoSel = mbButtonSel (metabox button selected) *mcBoto = mbButton (Metabox button) *MetaCaixaInit = MetaBoxInit (Metabox initiating) *vMc = vMb (variable metabox) *vPsIni = vTabIni (variable tab initiating) *vBt = vBt (variable button) *mc = mb (metabox) *bt = bt (button) *MetaCaixaMostraPestanya = MetaBoxShowTab *psini = tabini (tab initiating) *vMcNom = vMbName (variable metabox name) *vIndex = vIndex (variable index) *vPsElem = vTabItem (variable tab items) *mcContingut = mbContent *mcPestanya = mbTab *mcLila = mbLilac *mcVerd = mbGreen *mcVermell = mbRed *mcBlau = mbBlue *mcGroc = mbYellow *mcTaronja = mbOrange *bticona = bticon (button icon) *sel = sel (selected) Categoria:Plantilles de la portada fr:Modèle:Cadre à onglets